Uncountable Personalities!
by Nightshade9802
Summary: Nightshade is back in Japan to visit old friends. but what happens when her and her sister-like-friend Amu find eggs in their beds? who are the so-called gaurdians? "quiet and nice"? whats that supposed to mean? beginning of the series, except they are in middle school! rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loyal readers! If I have any, you guys never do review do you? Well, anyways! Welcome to a brand new story I'm writing! Explore more into Nightshade's life as she is dragged into ANOTHER anime!**

**Amu: man why did you have to drag your character into this anime now?**

**Me: cuz' it's the one I'm currently watching! And cuz' I can do whateva I want! BHAHAHAAA! So you better watch it or I will make this an amuXikuto fanfic!**

**Amu: 0.0 oh dear Kami, no**

**Ikuto: and what's so wrong about that, amu?**

**Amu: everything!**

**Me: just say the stinking disclaimers! Please?**

**Both: fine… Nightshade9802 does not own Shugo Chara only Nightshade!**

Nightshade's POV

I looked around the airport, waiting for my ride to come and pick me up. Japan looked very different from the last time I had seen it, months ago. It is amazing how many things could change over time. Not only did all the people around me look totally different, but most of the places I had gone to back then had changed a lot to! The shops that I went to looked newer and bigger, always growing along with the city. The streets that had been under construction were finished and looking better than ever. Everything was changing in this town!

But there is a slight problem… my ride was still not here yet! They told me that they would pick me up at this airport, so where were they! As I fumed out my impatience, I didn't notice the car that had pulled out near me. I looked over at in and my anger disappeared. They had finally gotten here.

As they got out of the car, I looked them over to see how much they had changed. Ami, who was a baby when I had first seen her, was now in kindergarten and cuter than ever before. She had on a pink frilly outfit with small fabric wings in the back, her hair was in pigtails, and some of the golden hairs were coming out. Then I looked over at Amu, who was one year younger than me. She had on her usual "punk" outfit on, nothing really new there. The girl's parents looked the same as they always had. All in all, nothing had really changed after two years.

*flashback*

I walked around the park looking for somewhere to stay for the night. After just getting to japan this morning, there wasn't else much to do since I have no money. I was thinking about just staying in a nearby forest, but after some searching, realized that there were no forests to be found in this part of the city. I would just have to deal with sleeping in the park for tonight, since I wasted all my money on the plane ticket to get here…

*sigh*

It's not like it was much different over in England anyways. I would spend many nights sleeping in a tree or on the ground, because of getting thrown out of my home. But that is a story for a later time, because just then a girl who looked to be near my age walked by with her parents.

"Hi, my name is Amu, what is your name?" She asked me after looking at me for a second.

She had bubble gum pink hair and gold eyes; I noticed when I looked back at her. Very unusual, but it looked completely normal on her, as if anything other than those colors would look horrible on her.

"My name is Nightshade." I said softly, since I hadn't spoken since I was at the airport. It was amazing that they had let a 9 year old girl on a plane alone, security must have been very low key lately…

"Where are your parents, little one?" Amu's mother asked. She was looking at me with a bit of curiosity and gentleness in her eyes. I looked up at her, sadness evident on my face.

"They disowned me." I whispered. It's true; they had disowned me because I wasn't a good enough daughter for them. They had thrown me out in the forest to die a year ago. I heard from someone that they had died this year, not that I would care anymore, they had always hated me, and me them. They didn't love me, so they got rid of me.

"Why that terrible! Who would leave a poor defenseless child all by them self's in the world! Tell me, Nightshade, where are you from?" The mother asked me with surprise and anger, then to kindness.

"I'm from England. I just arrived to japan this morning." I said.

"How would you like to stay at our house as long as you want?" I looked at her in surprise. She wanted ME to stay at her house? It might just be luck but I'll take it!

"I would love to stay!"

*end of flashback*

They had taken me in and after about a half of a year, I left, promising I would be back. And now I am. I waved over to them from my spot near the luggage. They looked over to me with surprise in their eyes. I had told them I had changed my appearance with contacts and a different hair color last time I was with them, but I guess they are still surprised by my original appearance. When they had seen me, I had electric blue highlights on blonde hair with green eyes. Now I have greyish hair with a slight blue tint and sapphire blue eyes. That is a big change I guess…

They quickly made their way over to me and began to talk about the last two years while I was gone as we walked over to their car. They talked about Amu going into middle school and Ami going into kindergarten soon. Once they were done talking about their past three years, I told them about mine. How I had went back to England and found that my brother was still alive and well after being gone for two years, and how I got to meet him and stay with him for a while.

We all got into the car and drove out towards their house. When we got there, I went up to Amu's room to put away my stuff. The room included to twin sized beds, one with a pink blanket on it and one with a black and red blanket. There is also a balcony, and our own personal bathroom. All in all a pretty awesome room. As I finished un-packing me and Amu went to bed before we had to head off to school tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

As me and Amu walked towards the school in a back alley, we came across two guys hassling a kid for money. Me and Amu walked up to them and stood there defiantly.

"You're in our way" We said at the same time. We had a look of boredom across our faces as we looked their way. The boys looked up in surprise, then anger.

"Who do you two think you are?" One of them asked us. Then recognition hit both of their faces and they started babbling off things that the rumors had said to be true about us, sigh, this is going to be a long day, isn't it?

**Hope you liked that first chapter! Don't forget to R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara, only Nightshade.**

**Nightshade's POV **

After all day at school, I was finally home for the night. Everything I heard today was rumors! None of it was true and it was so far-fetched that I didn't even know what they were talking about usually! Did they really think my mother was the queen of England? Seriously! Where do these ideas come from?!

I looked at the TV positioned near the dinner table; it was some lady talking about guardian spirits or something like that. Amu looked pretty creeped out about the whole thing. I just found it amusing. When Amu started her big speech about it being stupid and asking to be excused, I also asked to be excused, just for different reasons.

I walked downstairs to the basement where my own personal gym is set up. And no, it is not what you think. Instead of the usually things that are in a gym, I have training equipment. I am very skilled at the art of weaponry. Not making it, but working with it. I went over to the area with all of my throwing knifes.

As I began to throw them at the targets, I smirk when a satisfying THUMP was heard as the knife hit the bull's-eye. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get them to allow this down here… but they gave in when I told them it was all for my need to know, not something else that is more violent.

Once the knifes were gone I switched over to the swords and began working on my swordsmanship. I grabbed a dark red hilted one with some silver streaking through the hilt. This is my favorite sword out of all of them. It was level in my hand as I attacked my target. I pretended to parry a blow and it kept on going on like that as I fought against the target. Sweat began to trickle down my forehead as I went to grab a bottle of water from the sidelines. I wish I had a real opponent to go up against, but sadly, I don't. I sat down on a bench along the wall and fingered the necklace around my neck.

It was a choker with a thick chain, and hanging off of that chain is a white heart pendant. It is a very simple necklace but harbored a dark secret. I don't know what that is yet, but I will find out. I had gotten the necklace from a shop in London. It was a dress shop and the necklace was very out of place. I had already bought a deep red dress with lace covering it and was about to leave when I saw it. I went up and asked the store manager what it was and this is what he said.

***flashback***

"That is a very important necklace. Very powerful. In fact it is even more powerful than its counterparts. It seems to have already attached itself to you, so I guess you can have it. But you need to go now; we are closing for the day." The store owner said in a light tone then ushered me out the door.

***End of flashback***

I didn't get to ask any other questions about the necklace or its unknown counterparts. I wonder how many counterparts it has, but I can't worry about that now. I had other things on my mind. Like the fact of how I act when I'm around people. I may not show it but what everybody thinks is a quiet and kind is really someone completely different. No one know what she is really like… not even I know what I am like on the inside. I have lost myself and many others in the web of deception that I cast around myself to make sure I didn't get myself hurt.

It had started when I was very young. I was always happy and joyful and full of life until people began to make fun of me because of my unusual looks. Even my own parents shunned me and threw me out of their house. That's when I started to lock my real personality up and became the quiet girl everybody knows about. I wish I could be who I really am in front of others so they could know the real me.

I looked at the watch around my wrist to notice it was ten at night. I walked back up to the room I shared with Amu, got dressed into my pajamas, and fell onto my bed. Before I hit my pillow I was already asleep.

Sun peaked through the curtains of the room as I rose from the bed, still half asleep. I got out of my bed and began to make it. When I was finished I noticed that there were a whole bunch of bumps in the blanket. Now wide awake I threw open the sheets to find eight colorful eggs on my bed. When I saw them I quietly walked over to Amu's bed.

"Amu get up, if you don't get up now I swear I will go get my twin katanas from my training room and slice all your clothes to bits." I said in a low and dangerous voice. Amu was the only one that I was like this around. We were practically sisters.

"What is it Nightshade that your so worked up about?" I screamed then pointed to her bed. She had three eggs on her bed also. When she saw them, she started talking all this nonsense about how she didn't want to give birth, and how they don't teach this in health class. As she was ranting I went over to my bed and looked over the eggs. They were all warm to the touch.

One of them was completely black with two red swords crossing the front of them and a silver circle around the two swords. Another of them was completely red with piano keys all around it; the next was also black with three straight lines on one side with none on the other. Another one was five different colors mixed; yellow, blue, green, white, red, and black. It also had four symbols on it; a leaf, a swirl that looked like wind, a flame, and a river. The next one was brown with a book on it. Another was purple with pompoms on it. One was all green with a paint brush on it. The last one was gold with a red crown on it. Around the crown were roses that were white that had stems with thorns snaking around all over the egg.

I picked them up one by one and put them in my back pack along with a blanket lining the bottom. They fit in snuggly. When I finished Amu had done the same and we headed off towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Nightshade's POV -**

Once we got to school, I noticed there was a big crowd forming around a group of four people. They were all wearing capes, for some odd reason. A girl in the crowd saw us looking and came over. She explained to us that these people were the "Guardians" of the school, and how they protect the students and all that stuff that I don't believe. When I looked over at Amu I saw she was staring at the blonde boy. But I didn't have time for this because just then, an egg in my backpack begins to vibrate. When I looked over to Amu hers was doing the same. I looked up at the person explaining.

"Excuse us, but our phones are ringing, we are going to have to talk about this some other time." I said with a smile. As I lead Amu away, the blonde boy was coming our way. When he tried to put his hand on Amu's shoulder, I stopped him.

"I'm sorry but this is a really important call, so if you could excuse us." I said as I rushed Amu into the school. Thank goodness I hadn't let her say anything; she might have ruined the whole thing! What if she had called him shrimp or something like that? When we got inside the school, the eggs had stopped vibrating and we both headed into the auditorium for the assembly.

As I watched the Assembly in boredom, I thought about my eggs, and just what might come out of them. I don't know what it is but I can tell it is going to change me and Amu's lives forever. I fingered the necklace around my neck as I thought about this. What would happen after this? Would Amu be able to handle it? I sure hope so. I looked over towards Amu, but then I noticed something. The hair clip in her hair was a heart instead of an X. When the "prince" asked if there were any comments from the audience she shot out of her chair with her hand in the air and said that she had a crush on him! Right in the assembly! But what really surprised me is what HE did. Right in front of everyone, in front of the whole SCHOOL, he shot her down! Her hair clip turned back into an X and she ran out of the room as fast as she could. I wish I could say something about it, make him know that he is no prince.

"_So then do it already, Princess!" _Suddenly my emotion changed completely and I had one thought and a small crown on my head before I stood up. I am no princess, I am a Queen!

I stood up and looked that blonde idiot straight in the eye.

"How dare you call yourself a king! You aren't even a prince! A prince wouldn't have done something like that! All you are is a filthy commoner!" I screamed at him then ran after Amu. I paid no attention to all the gasps from the auditorium as I ran out of the school and into the street.

I could see Amu ahead of me and I knew I had to get to her quick. As I lost sight of her I began to slow down. And when I stopped my golden egg with the red crown came out and opened right down the middle in a zigzag pattern. Then it opened up and when it was completely opened a small female chibi-like thing popped out of it. It was dressed like royalty, with a crown on its head. It had a long dress that was a very deep blue silk that it almost looked black and had slits going all the way up both sides and stopping at the waist with shorts underneath of it. It's hair style was like mine except the bangs were short enough that you could see its purple eyes. It's hair color was soft blue.

It was floating in the air in front of me. As I looked at it in curiosity it smirked at me.

"My name is Himeko, and I am one of your many guardian characters. I would explain everything now, but your friend is in danger, we are obliged to go and help her. That is what royalty does after all, help the people!"

Yes, we need to be helping Amu, I don't know how I will do it but I know I can! This is my chance to be open for once and do what I feel like doing at not what other people think I am. It's time to be my own person! I looked down and found my necklace glowing. Then out of nowhere a small voice inside me spoke.

_**Grab the necklace Nightshade, it will help you save your friends in times of need.**_

_Who are you?_ I thought

_**You will know in time Nightshade. But for now, grab hold of your necklace and trust me.**_

I grabbed onto my necklace with both hands and said the first words that came to mind.

"My heart release!" I shouted while opening my hands at the word release. A bright light filled my vision as I saw Himeko go into her egg and into my body. Then my outfit changed from my school uniform into an outfit that looked just like Himeko's except with a knee length dress with small sandals on my feet. My hair was in two buns, and I had a crown on my head.

"Elemental Empress!"

When the transformation was complete, I jumped into the air, landing on the rooftop of a nearby building. I jumped from building to building trying to find Amu. She better be safe, at least until I get there! I don't know what I would do if something happened to her; she's like a sister to me. She is one of the only ones I can open up to, at least a little bit.

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**


End file.
